WHEN YOU'RE GONE
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: NEW STORY!FINISHED!Vegeta and Bulma. This is their Story. Love, Lust, Angst, Humour & what happens when lovers are apart & how TRUNKS came to be. Read and REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. And So We Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  Just this story._

_Author notes:  I have written this fic in 2001.  If you're wondering why it took so long to post this here at FFnet, well…I haven't discovered it yet.  So there.  I hope you'll like it. I am a proud supporter of the Bulma X Vegeta couple.  Enjoy!_

@@@@@@@@

WHEN YOU'RE GONE

As I opened my eyes this morning, I could not help but smile.  Our room was a testament to what transpired last night.  Clothes thrown on the floor.  

_Hey!  So there are my blue silk pajamas!_

It was thrown to the near sofa.  I dragged myself to the edge of the bed to pick up a thrown pillow.  Gosh!  I could not help but smile at myself.  I wish all morning were like these!  I turned to look for my conspirator.  He wasn't beside me.  I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the sunlight that was now all over the room from the open window.

There he was.  As usual in all his superior stance.  Like he won or something.  Like he had it all figured out.  Hmmm…..he's unusually quiet today.  He would normally bark to get me off the bed this time but this was different.  I wonder.

I pulled the rest of the blanket to cover myself as I approached him.  Even with the sun shining like this, it's still cold.  He did not budge.  His gaze still fixed outside of the window.  I spread the blanket beneath me like a cape and embraced him from behind.  Now both of us are in the blanket.  He was just wearing his boxers and the feel of those taut hard muscles is making me weak again.  I leaned my cheek close to his back as if to hear him breath.  His breath was calm.  He is so warm.  I tightened my arms around him.

He did not turn around though.  He just remained there still looking outside.  _Baka!  What is it now?  _But the feel of his body next to mine made my hands explore his chest.  I was still leaning closer to him.  I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.  Delicious.  I pressed my face closer to his back.

"I love you."

It was all I could say.  I have been saying it ever since, I think.  I know I cannot stop no matter how matter how many times I would coax him to say it in return which he never did…..but I love him still.  I will always love this man.  _Che!  He is just too proud to admit he loves me anyway. Hehehe…._

Just as I was busy reminiscing all the "action" we had last night as I held him closer, I suddenly felt two strong hands reach for my shoulders.  My eyes fluttered open to find him face to face.  I could not help but smile.  Despite the ever-present frown and the notorious smirk, he was still handsome.  I think it's the eyes.  So black and deep.  So piercing.  The same eyes that made his opponents cringe.  The same eyes that beheld me for the very first time.  I will never ever forget that day…..

He held me by the shoulders tightly.  There was something forceful about it.  He nearly shook me.  He pressed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  For a while, my heart was racing as to what words would form from those lips…._will he say what I have been dying to hear him say?  Is this the moment?  Is this why he is so unusually quiet this day?  Will he finally let go of all that stinking pride and just….._

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WOMAN! WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT?  IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!"

In usual circumstances, there is nothing to be surprised about the tone he used.  I have been hearing this for such a long time.  But why do I suddenly feel my knees buckle?  I thought they would not be able to support me.  I stared blankly at his face.  I tried to form words that would normally lash back at him but my mind was in shock.  _Why do I feel so strange?  Why do I feel as if……he really meant it?  _My fingers reached for the blanket.  It felt so much colder now.  So cold.  _Why?_

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY THAT ALL THE TIME?  EVERYTIME I TOUCH YOU…..YOU SAY IT!  JUST QUIT IT OKAY?  WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, WOMAN????"

With those words, he stalked off the room leaving me in the room.  As soon as the door slammed only did I realize I was shaking so badly that my knees finally gave away.  I pulled the blanket closer and stared at the floor.  _What did I do now?  Why do I always assume wrong?  Why do I suddenly feel so stupid?  _I thought after all this time……maybe……just maybe he could find it in his heart to feel…..something…..anything.  But I was so dead wrong.  So wrong.  So stupid to believe that……

_Funny.  I still care so much._

For how long I remained slumped on the floor, I do not know.  Surprisingly, the sentimental side of me did not surface.  Tears would not flow.  I just kept staring at the damn floor.  Frowning.  I guess, I was still trying so hard to analyze the situation at hand but really, there is nothing to do.  I don't know what to think anymore.  

I stood up and put on my thrown silk robe.  I fixed the bed, picked up all the other clothing on the floor…..mostly his and hauled them to the laundry basket in the large bathroom.  I took a quick warm shower, changed into fresh clothes and proceeded to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  He was nowhere in site.  I was planning to make a super big breakfast for him before his training exercise at the gravity room, the works as they say.  But I guess at this particular time, I somehow lost the urge.  Too lazy to even make a cup of coffee.  I gulped the leftover milk from the box and peeled myself an apple.  I wanted to have a perfect peel.  But as the knife nearly reached the core, a long peel fell on the floor.

_Life is not perfect after all.  The apple peel was a testament to that._

10:00 AM still not a sight of him around the house.  Not that I was looking for him or anything like that.  Knowing him too well, he could even disappear for days.  I have to make myself busy.  I have finished fixing up the house and I am replanting the last of the ten tomato shrubs at the greenhouse.  

By 11:30 AM, I am lazily soaking myself in the bubbly hot tub with a tall glass of ice-cold green tea.

By 1:00 PM, hunger started to creep in and only then did I really decide to cook something this time.  I made a good-for-two serving of chicken curry and java rice.  I made myself a small vegetable salad and have squeezed out the last of the Hollandaise sauce.

Still no sign of him.

I cleaned up later.  I thought about checking my computer for any appointments I have for the week.  I can work on that biomechanical research for my father tonight.  I took about five books from the library and laid them beside the computer.  Hmmm…..I forgot the apple!  I browsed my calendar and……

_OH NO! The conference on robotics this coming Friday!  Oh Lord, I almost forgot!  I know Daddy had already reserved the ticket for me last week.  Okay…..okay…..breath Bulma…..you can do this…..it's only Wednesday today.  No need to panic.  You'll be gone for only a month and everything will be fine.  It's not like you're the speaker or anything.  It's just a conference.  Free food.  Free accommodations.  Free trips.  Free talk.  New people and of course, as an added incentive, you'll be able to improve any more alterations or improvements on the latest robotic model you're working on, ne?_

A total of five hours have past and it's getting dark outside.  I stretched lazily and yawned like a cat.  All this net surfing can be really taxing at times.  _Oh why did I not just major in home economics?  I am such a good cook, huh!  Everybody says so!  I mean, if they didn't then why do they usually plan their pig outs here in my place, hmm….?_

Oh well, no point in regretting here.  This is my life.  I have been exposed to technology since-who-knows-when.  Since I was born?  I shook my head.  Whatever!  Besides, if it wasn't for this kind of life, I might have never met very, very interesting people like Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Picollo or Yamcha or…..or…..NO! I said STOP IT!  SHUT UP, I SAY!  I was practically screaming now.

What the hell?  Wasn't I supposed to be all right by now?  I mean, it's just like one of his regular mood swings, right?  RIGHT?  They have happened before.  He would say something really annoying and I would scoff back at him.  Then he would be found training like an idiot in the gravity room while I isolate myself in the study room and work on my projects and then he would invade the kitchen and we end up eating together……then he would say something really annoying again and re-live our previous argument that would take us all the way from the dining room and continued at the living room…….and then…..and then we…….we……..

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, BULMA!  THIS IS REAL!!!!!!**

9:30 PM and I have lost whatever appetite I might have left.  I splashed water on my face and stared at the mirror.  I was red with anger.  _ANOU BAKA!!!!  What does he think of himself anyway?  Like he can stomp away from here and evade the issue at hand?  It's always like this!  I am so sick and tired!  I've had it!  You hear me, you baka!  Wherever you are, I SAID I'VE HAD IT! I'VE HAD IT!!!_

I was huffing and puffing around the house.  I am getting really, really restless now.  _Where the hell is he?  I cannot take it anymore.  This is not going to happen again and again and him getting away with it.  No way!  Gravity room, maybe he's there working his sorry ass again.  Well, you know what, I am really going to kick his ass for good!  I was screaming his name all over the place.  Where the hell is he?_

He was not in the gravity room.  Kitchen?  Garden?  Garage?  Bathroom?  Bedroom?  This is so not good!  _OKAY.  FINE.  You think you're the only one who knows how to walk out on this, well………EXCUUUUUUUSE ME!  I can do better! _ I went back to the bedroom and began pulling off the drawers.  _Where the hell are my keys?  Well, he can't take the car.  He can fly for all I care!  Where the hell are my…….?_

A small pink envelope dropped from one of the clutter that I was pulling off from the drawers.  _What the hell?  _It had a small heart-shaped sticker that enclosed the envelope.  I easily opened it since it didn't look that new anymore.  It was an old blue birthday wrapper with little panda bears.  It was neatly folding something else inside.  _What is this?_

I unfolded the wrapper and inside revealed two photographs.  It was an old one taken at the beach on my birthday last year.  It was a picture of pure bliss.  There I stood with my aqua blue swimsuit.  There's daddy.  Yamcha.  Goku.  Gohan on his shoulders.  Kririn flashing a V-sign….and him.  In his usual smirk but his eyes seemed to be smiling.  

The other photograph was also taken on the same day only this was more candid.  It was actually a stolen shot taken by that pervert Oolong.  I remember that day clearly.  Vegeta  even threatened to break the camera to pieces.  I do not know whether he was embarrassed or plain pissed.  We were talking about Gohan that time.  I was seated on his lap.  I had my hand rested at his nape.  I must have been touching his hair or something.  He was listening intently but wasn't looking at me.  His other hand rested on my thigh.  There was something with the way he touched, like being possessive and all.  My other hand was touching that arm.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face.  They just would not stop.  I saw my hands shaking as I held the photograph.  Everything seemed to be blurry now.  I could not see anything clearly.  I crouched at the end of the bed and just cried.  For how long I remained in that position, I do not know.  All I know is that I could only feel hurt and longing.  _Where is he?  Why won't he just face me?  Why won't he just make it as plain as possible?  Not talk to me in riddles, which I hate to solve?  Why won't he just tell to my face that…..he just hates me?  That all he ever wanted from me is what I could give and GIVE I DID!  I GAVE IT ALL!  I trusted him implicitly.  Without a doubt in my mind.  With all the hope I could muster that one of these days, he will realize how much he means to me and maybe how much I meant to him too._

_This is stupid!  Well, if this is what you like then I'm giving it too!  You cannot treat me like this!  I refuse to be treated like this, you selfish bastard!  _

I threw away the pictures.  I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it to the wall.

"BASTARD!!!!! IF YOU SO DAMN HATE ME SO MUCH! WELL, GUESS WHAT? I HATE YOU TOO, DAMN YOU!  DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? COME AND GET ME THEN BECAUSE IT'S ALL OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ME!  YOU HEAR ME?  OVER!!!!!!"

I have never been so pissed like this in my life.  Daddy used to say that when I was a little girl, I was too patient for my own good.  It made him worry sometimes that I would tolerate others.  _Well, Daddy, I just did!  I cannot believe I actually had it in me.  Vegeta has turned me into a monster.  A monster, Daddy!  Well, if he could only see me now.  He shows up at that door, I swear I am going to break his legs if I have to!  I don't care if I get hurt in the process, I am going to put up a real fight!_

12:45 AM.  Thursday.

I really hate cigarettes.  But I'm beginning to understand why do people say that they smoke to stop the bullshit in their lives.  This is crazy.  I'm on my second stick now.  I haven't eaten anything yet.  I have already consumed about three cups of coffee.  Dammit!  Now I can't sleep.  

I need a plan.  I can't stand being in this stupid place.  I could call Daddy but I don't want him to know what happened to me.  He can be really sensitive about such things.  Strike that!  Goku's place.  Oh, Chichi will be in a fit.  Not there!  Yamcha's place?  I mean, we had a past…..maybe if I hanged around his place for awhile, maybe it will help me think clearly.  I smoked again.  Sipped my fourth cup of coffee.  I shook my head.  No, that would be bad.  I might get all this vulnerable and icky and all and then something might happen which I will wake up not very happy about.  No! I can do this myself.  I need to be alone.

I checked my calendar.  Yosh!  I'll be off to that conference on Friday morning.  This is so great!  I hurried back to the room and started packing.  Two luggages full.  Well, I can always buy new clothes there.  Checked my passport.  Plane ticket.  Car keys.  My backpack.  Personal items.  I wanted to make a clean exit.  I even fixed the whole house again.  I checked the fridge, it still had enough food.  Well, if he finishes everything here all at once, that's his problem!  I slammed the door of the fridge.  I'll be off for a very long time; I might as well do this.  Besides, I can't sleep anymore.  I arranged my portfolio and laid it neatly on the desk.  Packed my laptop computer.  Yes!  This is real good now.  I'll be better by tomorrow.

6:30 AM.  Friday.

All this fixing definitely took a toll on me because I was looking like a raccoon from lack of sleep.  I dragged myself out of bed.  Took a warm shower.  Confirmed the airline company of my flight.  I even called Daddy who was really happy for me and said he would just call me from Tokyo when I arrive New York.  Okay.  I even yucked it up with my friends on the phone.  I was so hyper this day.  I was beaming.  Things will be different from now on.  I just want to be all right.  I am not going to bring this emotional crap with me to the conference or anywhere else.

9:30 AM  I was all ready to go.  The cab was waiting for me outside.  I've shut down the power supply in the house.  Locked the doors and windows.  Sayonara!  Who knows we might meet again.  But when we do, things will be different.  You will discover a new me!  I was still smiling as I walked down the porch.  

_Okay, so I was just saying goodbye to the house.  The cab driver didn't seem to notice.  Good!_


	2. This Can't Be

**THIS CAN'T BE!?**

Capsule Corps.

A month has passed.  The conference was way over and still that woman has not come back yet.  

_What the hell is she trying to prove?  Doesn't she realize that I needed to sort out some things too?  It isn't like she's my whole world and everything has to evolve around her?  Foolish!  Why did I even bother with something like her?  Well, if that is the way you want things around here, fine with me then!  At least, now I can have this whole house to myself and I can train as long as I want without you pestering me with that idiotic smile on your face or prancing your ass around the door and I won't be able to hear that annoying voice of yours around here!  FINE!_

Vegeta marched to the gravity room.  He began to adjust the controls.  His face was heavily laden with annoyance and distraction.

I wonder what the hell is she up to now?  She has moved to Tokyo with that father of hers.  She must have it all figured out since then.  She never called which is just the way I like it.  Things will be different from now on, Vegeta.

_@@@@@@@@_

**TOKYO.**

"**EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!"**

****

What the hell?  This can't be right.  I mean, I was never a sickly girl and now almost everyday…..I have to….have to…..oh no!  Not again! 

I ran to the bathroom and threw up!  _Oh!  I hate this! I hate vomiting.  I feel so sick.  I'd rather have diarrhea than vomit.  I wanna die everytime this happens.  I feel so dizzy.  Something is very wrong with me.  Was it something I ate?  What's wrong with the cereal anyway?  Daddy isn't sick.  Why me?_

_Uh-oh.  No.  This is not happening.  This is so not happening.  I mean, I'm okay, ne?  It must be the food or something I drank or probably gas or……except……except……THAT!!!!!_

Bulma, take a deep breath!  Inhale…..exhale……you're doing fine, girl.  Okay, keep going.  You can do this.  There are ways to put all these doubts to ease.  There are….m….m….me….me…..medi…..medical methods to do this, right?  Dammit!  Are you listening? ARE YOU LISTENING, BULMA??????

I found myself staring at the mirror.  Nodding.  Shaking my head.  Nodding.  Shaking.  Nodding.  Shaking.  I'm not making any sense.  This is not making any sense.  There's only one thing left for me to do.

**"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

**"BULMA!!!!"**

The bathroom door burst open.  Daddy was at the door immediately.  He looked more panic-stricken than I was.  He must have thought I died or something.

**"I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR SOMETHING!"**

I was slumped on the bathroom floor and stared at him.  _Should I tell him?  What would he say?  What would he think?  Am I sure?  What if I was wrong?  Then there would be no problem, I smiled to myself.  Well what if……what if……I was right about my suspicions?  No!  no! no!  Just tell him you had a bad headache or something.  Your eyes hurt.  Your body hurts.  Your heart.  Your mind.  My mind!  I AM GOING OUT OF MY MIND!  I AM GOING OUT OF MY MIND, DADDY!!!!_

**"Gomen nasai.  I slipped on the floor, that's all.  Really, I'll be fine." ** I could feel the hair in my neck stand from the lie coming out of my mouth.  I have such a lame excuse but at least Daddy won't suspect.  I am slumped on the floor, am I not?  So it's obvious, ne?

Daddy knelt beside me and took my hand.  He looked deeply.  I could not look at him straight in the eye.  I feel like I have the word GUILTY written all over my face.

**"Hontou?"**  He examined me closely.

**"Hai."**  I nodded.  I wanted to whack myself for being such a stinking liar.

He helped me up and aided me to the sofa.  He smoothed my hair and patted my head before he left.  I felt like I was four all over again.  

Gods! What would I give to be four again?  At least, at that age I didn't get myself into this kind of problem.  When I tripped Daddy would easily pick me up and everything would be all right.  Now things are a lot more complicated.  What's happening to me?  I don't know what to think anymore.  I don't know what's right anymore.  I don't know.

As soon as Daddy left for a meeting with his associates on a new project they were working on, I decided to take the ultimate step.  _If something is really wrong with me then I have no choice but to do something about it.  It has been a week and I am running out of really lame excuses.  I have not been feeling good for weeks and even during the last days of the conference and I have been in constant denial.  I mean, what do I know?  How do I know for sure?  I can't keep falling on the floor and pretend I tripped again!  It would be silly.  This has to stop.  I had to muster all the confidence I have been working myself up to for the past week.  I even made a speech.  I can't tell my friends yet.  I don't want to start a panic.  I don't want them to get all fired up and excited or I'll go nuts.  That would complicate the whole matter.  They would help, I know they would but I have to deal with this matter by myself.  I can do this.  I'll just be fine.  _

I stood up.  Clenched my fist and nodded my head.

Gambatte ne, Bulma.

Next thing I knew, I find myself in the clinic.  I stared at the name.  I swallowed.  I hope I don't throw up again.  I super hate hospitals.  They were never good to me.  I had to choose this obscure place.  I can't go to our family doctor.  One word from me and it goes straight to Daddy.  Bad news. I felt my eye twitch at the sheer thought of that.

I have been reading lots about home p….pr……preg……nan……cy test and some say they give you 100% results and it's supposed to make you happy and very assured.  I felt suddenly lightheaded.  I'm really having a problem even saying the word to myself.  This can't be right, of course…..I'm not p…re…..preg…..preggy…..preg…..nant!  I refuse to take the test at home.  If I did, I might have really fainted.  _What would I do with the damn thing?_

Waiting can be one's worst enemy.  I'm usually patient but at this particular moment and in this particular place, I had this strong urge to get the hell out of here screaming at the top of my lungs far far away from this clinic.  Everybody seemed so relaxed.  

One lady calmly flipping a magazine.  This must be her tenth time, ne?  A little girl was trying to weigh herself.  An older lady was gently scolding the little boy not to chew on the pencil eraser.  And here right infront of me, a man kissing the lady, must be his wife.  I quickly shifted my eyes to my toes to avoid the sight of them.  I could not bear it.  I mean, I don't have anything against them.  I mean, look how happy they are.  He is for her.  She is for him.  And them together for whatever is coming out of that big belly of hers.  And here I am waiting for the damn test results with no friends, no daddy………..and no husband?!  I was beginning to feel my eyes stinging again.

**"Burifsu-san?"**

**"Hai."  **

I immediately stood up.  I felt my heart jump when my name was called.  I hope she didn't have to announce my name so loud.  Maybe she could have just tapped me or something.  I am getting freaking paranoid already.  I hope no one remembers ever seeing my face here.  But no one seemed to mind.  No one even looked at me.

**"You may see the doctor, ma'am."**

**"Arigato."**

I was escorted to a small room.  The doctor was not in sight yet.  I calmly seated myself next to his desk.  I tried hard not to fidget.  I have to stop tapping my foot.  _Relax, Bulma.  Relax, onegai?  _

The doctor came out of the small cubicle.  He was wiping his hands.  He was a smallish guy with a bald head.  He was smiling.  _Oh no!  What now?  Will he tell that I can go home now and there is nothing to panic about?  That I have been working myself up for nothing?  Negative?  I was just paranoid and stuff?  What?!  Dammit!  WHAT THE HELL IS HE SMILING ABOUT???_

**"Anou….Burifsu-san…..I see you are here on your own, ne?"**

How in the world am I supposed to answer that? 

**"Well, I have very good news for you.  The good news is….."**

My eyes rounded as I leaned forward to hear him right.  I gulped.  Oh God.

**"You are one month pregnant.  Omedetou gozaimasu!" ** He cheered.

No words came out of my mouth.  I just stared at him.  _Did I hear right?  Did he just say what I heard he said?  Me pregnant?  One month?  Couldn't he have mixed up my results with those women outside?  There must be some kind of mistake.  There has to be.  You know things like that do happen.  I have seen that on TV.  I have read it on the news.  I heard it from neighbors.  I heard that at work.  I read it on the net.  And they…._

**"Maji no hontou desu ka?"**  I croaked.

**"Hai. Hai."**  He smiled even more.  I cringed.  He must love his job breaking such news to women, husbands, children, to people.  He must believe that such news is always good news.  _Was it for me?_

**"Arigato gozaimasu."**  I give up.  There is nothing left for me to say.  I chuckled something about "surprising my husband with the wonderful news" just so I could justify the doctor's smile.  What is wrong with me?  I have been giving out one lame excuse to the next.  But I could not leave the place with a bad face despite the news.  So he discussed the do's and don't's when pregnant.  I tried to pay attention. 

Instead of taking a cab, I opted to walk.  The air was chilly with the snow coming.  I passed by a kissaten and I contemplated on a cup of coffee.  The lady at the door handed me a menu and as I opened it, I hesitated.  They just advised me in the clinic that taking caffeine would be bad for the baby.  I think I will have green tea instead.

A waiter approached and took my order.  The young man was smiling.  He had braces on his teeth.  Oh God, how many smiling people should I deal with in a day?  I ordered a cup of green tea and a slice of lemon pie to complete the process of my self-internalization.  The service was pretty fast though.  My tea and pie arrived in just a few minutes.  I guess, it was too ordinary.  Maybe if I had one of those cappuccino….frappe…..whatever……it would probably take longer.  Oh heck!  I should stop with all these coffee insanity of mine.  Doctor's orders.  The lemon pie was so yellow and the aroma really bit my nose.  How much lemon did they squeeze into this thing?  I looked around and there weren't much customers around.  I felt grateful.  The least thing I need to see right now are lovers ogling each other in some corner.  I rested my cheek in one hand while the other stirred my cup of tea.  This is going to be a long day for sure.

It was getting dark.  I hailed for a cab.  I shook my head as I realized I have spent long hours in the kissaten.  I felt tired but still troubled.  Okay, now I have dealt with the matter by myself.  The hardest part has yet to come.

I saw the house.  I paid the driver.  I walked slowly to the house and went in.

**"Tadaima!"**

"Okaeri!  Oi!  You have been out the whole day.  I called one of your friends and they told me none of them have seen you.  You did not even call.  Daijobu?"

**"Daijobu desu."**  I replied tiredly.  I stayed too long in that place.  Three cups of tea and two slices of lemon pie still did not help form a sense of reality to me.  I must be dreaming.  Yes!  This must be a dream.  This isn't real, I shook my head defeated.

But the question is real.  The news is real.  The results are real.  This is not a dream.  This is the truth.

"I am going to change.  I'll be down in a while."

But just before I turned towards the stairs, I stopped.

"Daddy….."

**"Nani ka?"**  He was busy reading a newspaper.

**"There is something I need to tell you.  We have to talk."**  Then I climbed the stairs and entered my room.


	3. Break It To Me Gently

BREAK IT TO ME GENTLY

Kitchen.

Daddy was crunching on some garlic peanuts.  I was staring at my tall glass of cold strawberry-flavored milk.  The whole house was silent except for Daddy's incessant crunching.  I still stared at my milk.  Crunch.  Crunch.  Crunch.  I sipped my milk.  _This is strange, why is the crunching so damn loud now?_  I looked at Daddy.  Still crunching.  He stood up to get more peanuts from the jar in the cupboard.  He returned to the table and crunched more.  He was obviously waiting for me to spill whatever it was I had to spill.

I have never been afraid to tell Daddy anything.  Since I was a little girl, I always made sure he knew everything.  As I grew older, he became my confidante.  I had nothing to hide from him.  I don't really remember Mommy.  Daddy said I looked like her except for the hair.  She had blonde hair but then she changed her looks a lot that he had a hard time keeping track of what her real hair color was like.  He said I got that side from her.  I kept changing my hairstyle too often like she did.  Mommy passed away when I was five or six, I guess.  I didn't know what was going on then.  I thought she was on vacation.  A permanent vacation.

Daddy was everything to me.  As the years went on, we became more like buddies than ever.  At work in the lab,  I assisted him on his research and he would help me on my robotic models.  And then we would argue a lot on ideas.  But as soon as we got home, we could be lazily staring at the TV without a single thought in our heads.  It felt so easy with Daddy.  I was always proud of him as he was of me.  Protective mostly and open but this time……this time……

"Anou……" 

**"Nani?"  **

**"There's something I need to tell you but you will have to promise me that you won't erupt and you won't tell any of my friends or your colleagues or anybody.  Just the two of us first, ne?"**

**"What's up, Bulma?"**

This is going to be harder than I imagined.  Say something.  Say it slowly.  No need to shock him out of his wits.  Yosh!

**"Daddy?"**

**"Spit it out, Bulma."**

**"I haven't been feeling too well these past few weeks.  I went to clinic this morning to have myself examined and the doctor said….."**

**"WHAT DID THE DOCTOR SAY? Why didn't you tell me, I could have taken you there myself!" ** He cut in abruptly.  His face was a face of utmost concern.  He was never used to seeing me sick.  I rarely got sick.  He made sure of that.  So a week-long fever usually sent him to a panic.  He reached out to hold my hand.  It felt cold.  I don't know whose hand was colder.  His because of his growing anxiety over my condition or mine because of what I'm about to confess?  _This is so hard, Daddy!_

I lowered my head.  I was so confused and embarrassed.  I could not look at his face anymore.  I gently released my hand from his grip. I never really told him EXACTLY what happened between Vegeta and me that fateful morning.  Daddy knew all along I "sort of" liked Vegeta from the start because how come I would be living in the same flat, right?  I told him of a safer version.  We had a spat as usual but I never really described the explicit details.  Daddy never pried because he trusted me and I did not elaborate.  But now I feel like a complete dork for breaking his trust.  I feel so terrible.  Tears began to flow down my cheeks.  I covered my face and laid my head on the table.  I could not face him.  _Oh Daddy, what have I done?_

"Daijobu, Bulma-chan.  Relationships always come to such stages.  Well, you and Vegeta are no exception.  Your mom and I used to have spats before but we always tried to work them out.  In your case, you seem to have a lot more arguments with that man than usual.  But somehow you both seem to work it out fine.  Well, at least without the yelling, of course.  And the name-calling both of you get into.  And the hurling of stuff you do at him.  I don't know how you deal with your issues together but you'll see things will be better."

_Oh Daddy. I'm just getting warmed up._

**"That's not it."**  I looked up at him.

"Eh?" 

I sniffed.  

"I was at the clinic.  No I didn't go to Fujiyama-sensei.  It's another clinic."

"What did the doctor say?" 

"He said I am….."

Daddy can just kill me right here.  Right now.  I can feel it in my bones and it would be all right.  I can take anything.  Anything but the pain.  The pain.  I wish I could just die now.  I'm so sorry, Daddy!

"…………….pregnant."

Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter like he was staring at something for the first time.  _How could this have happened?  Of course, I know the process.  Dammit!  But how, I mean, she and Vegeta would always be at each other's throats every time he saw them together.  She and Yamcha was history now.  Does she have another boyfriend I do not know of?  But she never kept any secrets from me.  I trust her.  But how did this happen?  I have to know.  I must know.  This is confusing.  Is she keeping secrets from me now?  There has to be logical explanation to all this. There must be._

"Daddy….."

Oh God!  He is pacing.  He is not looking at me.  This is bad.  I warned you, Bulma!  This won't be easy.  He's mad now.  I can feel it.  Daddy, please talk to me.  Say anything.  Hit me.  Do anything.  Yell.  You should be furious.  You should be screaming.  You should be shaking me.  At least do something.  Daddy, onegai……..

I was crying my eyeballs out.  I was hiccupping a lot.  It's hard to breath.  I don't feel too good.  _Why do I have a sudden craving for unripe strawberries at this moment?  Why the hell am I thinking of strawberries at this time?  Chikusho!  Chikusho!_

**"Daddy, please talk to me…….say anything, please?"**  I was practically pleading already.  I cannot stand the silence.  Please.  I could not stop crying and at the same time I was having an internal struggle with my growing craving for unripe strawberries.  What the hell?

Daddy finally stopped his pacing.  He took a seat and still frowning at me and shaking his head before he decided to look in my direction. I was ready for anything he might lash out.  Anything.

"Here…..wipe your nose.  It's disgusting."

I was so surprised as he handed me his brown face towel which he pulled out from his pocket.  I stared at it for a moment before taking it and blew my nose.  Oh yeah, I am disgusting.  I made a perfect mess on the towel.  _Wait_, _I mean, wasn't he supposed to be exploding mad at me now?_

"Level with me……do you have a man that I do not know of?  Speak up!" 

"Oh no."  

**"Who is the father of that baby you're carrying?"**

**"You won't believe me if I told you."**

**"I said,……WHO IS THE FATHER?"**

I bit my lip and looked at the small potted plant centerpiece on the table.  I wish I was a plant.  I could just sit there and no one would bother me.  Just a little sunshine and some water.  No problem.  The tears were falling again.  I hiccupped even more.  I blew my nose.  Sniff.  Sniff.  My eyes really hurt now.

"It's…….Vegeta."

Dr. Briefs could only muster a gulp from the confession his daughter made.  That man!  After all this time?  They always argued and he……he is…..ACTUALLY responsible for this???? But Bulma had already confessed her attraction to this man once.  Yet they fought a lot.  They argued way too often.  They were kidded a lot by everybody and they would go to lengths to deny the allegations.  And so it never occurred to him that they would be an item!  His daughter could have had someone else…..I mean she could but she didn't.  I am not underestimating Vegeta…….BUT……he is not human like us.

**"DID HE FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU? ANSWER ME! DID HE HURT YOU????" ** Dr. Briefs demanded.  Knowing how strong Vegeta is….he was capable of anything……even this…..EASILY.  It didn't even sound like a question anymore. More like an accusation.

**"NO!!!!!"**  I was so shocked with the question.  _Of course, it hurt the first time…..but that pain was something else…….I mean, that was…..ahm……okay.  Every time we argued, the pay off was too much.  I admit I was rough on him too as though we could not get enough of each other but Vegeta has never forced himself on me unless……….I wanted him too……but then that won't be categorized as forceful entry in the anymore.  That would be consented because I was willing.  My mind could only whisper with the last few words.  Oh what am I thinking at a time like this?!_

**"He would never do that.  He never did.  We both consented.  I love him, Daddy.  So much."**  There I said it.  My lips kept moving faster than my mind.  I know I have to say it anyway.  I could not stop.  I just went on telling Daddy how it all started.  The accidental kiss.  The broken vase.  The kitchen.  The gravity room.  The insane arguments.  More arguments.  The bedroom.  The living room.  How many times he would disappear thereafter.  How many times I would walk out and sleep at friends' houses.  How we made up.  The things we talked about.  I kept talking.  I felt like I was on a witness stand and a button was pressed and I just kept talking like clockwork.  Better lay my cards.  I have never been so blatantly open to anyone else but Daddy and he deserved the truth more than anyone else, before anyone else.  It's better he got it firsthand from me.  This is for the best.  I don't want to live in constant denial.  I cannot.

Daddy asked how come only now I knew about this if this thing with Vegeta has been going on for quite sometime already.  I replied that I have been watching myself since but then I think I missed out the last time.  

I lived in constant denial for one month and a week now.  I only had the courage to verify my fears this morning.  Daddy was not at all the way aware of the morning sickness.  He only stayed in my hotel room in New York for just a day and promptly returned to Tokyo the next morning.  He usually came for a visit and it had been only last week did I decide to move in with him here in Tokyo after the conference.  So that explained why I could not go back to my place.  I left everything with Vegeta and I did not want to face him anymore.  I mean, I did not want to……not after……what happened that fateful morning……..

I stopped myself for awhile and looked at Daddy whose face was torn between unfounded interest and anxiety with some of the intimate details I divulged.  He was definitely overwhelmed with all the information I have been coughing up.  _Now you know, Daddy.  How much I cared.  _I was weighing the options as to whether I should tell more about what happened that morning when Vegeta said those words or maybe I'd rather keep it to myself.  This is hard.  I felt so eager to confess everything I kept inside for so long.

"Does Vegeta know about this?" 

"Not yet."

"Why not?" 

"I'm still thinking."

"EH! NANI?" 

"It won't be long, Daddy.  He will know and when he does…..when he does……"

"I hope this won't be trouble for both of you."

"I hope so too."

"I know you, Bulma."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"At least, you have been brave enough to tell me all this.  Although I must admit that some of the details were way too risque for your old man to handle.  You are not the little girl anymore that I would easily pick up from the playground every time you made some trouble with the other kids or to yourself.  This is a wholly different situation.  You are supposed to know better than yourself than this.  You're older now.  This is a responsibility.  I hope you realize what…..I mean, WHO you are carrying in your body.  Nevertheless, he has a right to know about this sooner.  Your friends are bound to see the difference as well as other people.  What if he knew then?  What would you do?  This is your choice.  I can only do what I can to help.  I am glad that we settled this matter before your pregnancy becomes too obvious."

**"Arigato."**  I stood up and rushed to hug Daddy.  I was overwhelmed with tears and his understanding of my condition.  I felt like a big bone was suddenly pulled out my heart.  My mind was free.  I  could face anything now.  All I have to think about now is how to make Vegeta realize this but I can do that later but for now…..for now…..Daddy is okay.  I'm okay.  I kissed Daddy on both cheeks and his hands.  I was bursting with tears.

We both released from each other's arms and…….

_Oh my!  Why is Daddy all so hazy to me?  OI!!!! NANI???????!!!!!_


	4. While You Were Sleeping

WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING 

**"Daijobu desu ka?"**  Daddy's face was leaning so close to mine.  I realized I was in my room.

**"Eh?  Nani?  What happened?  I don't understand….we were in the kitchen and then….suddenly you were all hazy….and I don't remember what happened…." ** I was so mixed up.  _What the hell happened anyway?_

"You fainted."

I just what? I needed to let it all sink in.  _I fainted?  Really?  I did?  So the book I read was right about experiencing fainting spells and I just had one right in front of Daddy.  I shook my head.  What else is next?  Fainting spells, the cravings, the morning sickness, heat, itchiness, the bloaty feeling…..oh no!_

"Are you sure, you don't need anything else?" 

"No, I'm fine now.  I think I'll go to sleep.  It's been a long night."

Daddy smoothed my hair and moved the bangs away before he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

**"You do realize that you will have to cut this hair of yours sooner." ** He smiled.

**"Hai."**  I have been sporting this long hair for years now and sooner it will have to go once my tummy gets bigger.  I might feel flushed and heavy by then.

"Oyasumi, Bulma-chan."

**"Oyasumi nasai."**  I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes almost instantly as Daddy closed the door behind him.

@@@@@@@@@@

BACK AT CAPSULE CORPS… 

Hah!  She thinks she can hide from me any longer.  Well, you're wrong woman!  I am going to settle this thing between us from here on and then…we can go mind our own business for all we care.  I cannot stand this shitty house you live in anyway!  I can look out on my own.  I do not know why I have to limit my space here.  I was born in a palace for heaven's sakes!  Chikusho!  This thing between us will have to stop.  With this information I got from Yamcha!  Hah!  That weasel!  He thinks he could keep your address from me.  It was too easy to pry it out of that stinking mouth of his.  I better get moving.

Vegeta sped to Tokyo.  It was not hard to detect the location.  He could feel Bulma's weak ki.  Her father's.  Good.  Only them.  This is good.  It was dark and no one in their neighborhood was awake at this dead of the night.  It's not like he hasn't flown in broad daylight before or he hasn't done this in public but at this particular moment, he hated an audience.  He always hated an audience.

He landed at the backyard.  The house was not very big.  It was modest in fact but not shabby.  He could not stop looking around the whole place.  It had a nice porch with a swing with a seat that was good enough for two.  There were sunflowers near the stairs.  The garage was nearby with a small driveway.  The house was a three-story building.  The main door was bolted shut.  _Hmp!  As if I could not break this, _he smirked.  But there was really no need to make a scene.  He just wanted to see Bulma and he does not care what the hell the time is.  It has to happen now or never.  He has thought about this for weeks and he did not fly all the way here for nothing.  Her bedroom must be the facing the window on the left side.

He floated momentarily as he stared at the open window.  What the hell?  This woman has not changed one bit.  She still liked keeping her window open.  He didn't like open windows.  He went inside her room.  He pulled the window down and tied the curtain.  It was pink with tiny daisies.  Stupid color.  Stupid flowers.  Her room was not all dark since she had the one facing the street.  It was a full moon and it shone brightly around the room.

He could not help noticing the interior.  The bathroom was on the right near the door.  A small apple green loveseat.  A heart-shaped mirror.  Blue carpet.  A small bedside table with a green lampshade.  A white smiling cat-shaped phone on the bedside table.  Pink cabinets were at the left side of the room near the window and facing right to her bed.  He opened it and all her clothes were hung.  He pulled the drawers and there laid more clothes neatly folded and pressed.  Other drawers consisted of trinkets and girlie stuff he could not stomach.  The entire room smelled of lilac.  She was always very crazy about this scent that she even dragged him at the boutique to buy it.  He remembered this vividly.  For two straight weeks, she was a walking lilac.  Not that she did not smell nice which she really did.  This scent is only reminding him of these things.  He smirked at the thought.

Two bunny slippers were placed at the edge of her bed.  Her bed had pale pink sheets with tiny panda bear prints.  The blanket has gone almost all the way down to her thighs.  She was wearing a white oversized shirt with a large 'B' at the front.  As if she wanted to let everyone know that her name starts with a B for Bulma.  Crazy girl!  

This is the best time to wake her up witless.  All I have to do is pick her up, make her sit and face me.  She cannot scream because I'm not a stranger.  What if I just carried her all the way back to her house then we can settle this better?  I do not like the idea with her father around.  He will just make things harder than it already is.  Yes!  That's right; why not just carry her off from here?  It would be too easy. 

He motioned to her side.  He pulled off the blanket and just as he was about to lift her head from the pillows, she hummed.  His face was so close to hers, he could hear it.  He laid her back on the pillows as he watched her move her head.  He frowned as she shifted from one side to only finally rest herself on her back again.  This was the difference between them.  He could keep still as a rock while she kept moving around a lot.  She always took up much space on bed.  

_You're remembering things again, Vegeta!  Shit!  This is not the time to think about that!  What's with her?  Why does she make me feel this way?  Or better yet, how does she do it?  All she has to do is make those shifting movements on the bed and then instantly he would be reminded of the way they were before?  It does not make any sense!_

He frowned at her.  He stood up from the edge of the bed and looked at her.  His hands were on his hips.  _What the hell am I going to do with this woman?  She moves too much.  Dammit!  Dammit!  I better think of something else._

Vegeta moved towards the window and looked at the moon.  He can buy some time.  It was still dark despite the moon.  Her clock said it was two in the morning.  _Whatever!  The whole neighborhood is still snoring for all I care!  _He leaned forward and decided to open the windows instead.  Better to think with some air than the damn air-conditioner.

Window.

Funny, how the room itself would remind him of things again especially that blasted morning a month ago.  _I stood beside the window at her place back in Capsule Corps.  It was also morning only not this early.  _He turned around to find her still buried in the pillows.  Sometimes she woke up too early that she would get all hyper and begin screaming in your ears to get up.  Some days she could sleep for hours.  I just ignore her.  Then out of nowhere, it stirred him when he felt two soft arms with an outspread blanket enveloping them both from behind.  It was she.  She was so close.  So warm.  He could still remember her scent.  Everything.  And then…those words he said.

He turned to look at her again.  Bulma was still sleeping only she has turned her back on the door and was now facing him.  Eyes still closed.  She was snoring.  The blanket has fallen at the edge of the bed now revealing her legs even more.  Her long blue hair was in wild disarray.  He came closer.  He sat beside her.  He smoothed her hair from her face.  She looked as if she was smiling but wasn't.  She was still snoring softly.  He could not help it as one hand gently traced her shoulders and slid down her hips.  She moved.  He quickly took his hand away.  She rested on her back again.  He stared at her chest as she breathed.  The up and down motion of her chest was driving him insane.  He had to look away.  But his hand continued to travel down her thighs.  _Gods!  She is so smooth.  _She also smelled good but unlike the scent of Lilac, she smelled more like baby powder.

What the hell am I doing here?  This is not the plan!  This is not what I came for!  I came here for much more important things and not to do this….this….this thing to her.  What the hell is she doing to me?  Even in sleep she still manages to drive me this crazy!  I hate this!  I did not come here for this.  Chikusho!  Why the hell did I even bother to come here?  What the hell for?  This is not good!  At least, I know where she lives and that's enough.  I better get out now.

Just as he was about to take off from the window, a sound came.

"Nani?" 

The sound came from her.  She was mumbling something.  _What the hell…..?  Dammit!  Just as I am about to leave and now she does something like this.  Okay!  Great!  What is it now?_

He sat beside her and frowned.  _What's wrong with me?  It's not like there is anything new with her mumbling like that.  Hell!  She always mumbles in her sleep.  She hums.  She mumbles.  She snores.  She moves a lot.  She takes too much space.  She even sleep walks.  She talks in her sleep.  So what else is new?_

"Vegeta…" she moaned.

NANI?!!!  His mind yelled.

Now it was his turn to feel something shoot his brain.  _She must be dreaming nonetheless.  Of him?  But why?  Didn't she hate him?  Is she so damn mad that she would be dreaming like this?  This could be a nightmare.  It has to be._

Tears.  

He realized he had been staring at her face too long that he noticed the tears running down her cheeks.  __

_Why is she crying?  Did something hurt?  Dammit, woman!  What is it now?  _If there was anything he could not stand too long was crying.  He hated to see anyone crying or whimpering.  He never cried.  His mother once said that he was too stubborn to cry even on the day he was born.  He just kept a frowned face and that was that.  As if everything annoyed him.  _But Bulma's tears were different.  They were for him.  She said his name, didn't she?_

**"Bulma…"** He whispered.

She moved her head again as if she was trying to say no or something.  She was really dreaming now.  She mumbled again.  Dammit!  What is it?

"Why?" 

Huh?

"Why Vegeta?" 

Dammit!

**"Why do you hate me so much?" **She moaned again. 

HATE?! 

Vegeta's eyes rounded. _Where the hell did that come from? He can think of a million things and people he could hate right now. He hates the way she screams in his ears when she wants her way. He hates the stupid color of this room. The girlie stuff in her drawers. He could go on and on with this but….hate her? Where did that come from? Why did she think that? Tears were flowing from her cheeks. She was whimpering. Hiccupping. She was also vainly trying to hold it all back. She was clutching the sheets on her sides. She was locked in a dream with a question. _

**"Bulma….I…."** Words would not form coherently. But this is not the time to say such things. She will not understand. Not like this. Not now. He gently brushed off her tears with his thumb. He pulled up the blanket and tucked her in. 

**"You do not know what you are saying."** He whispered. She was humming again. Hopefully, things will be better in the morning and she will forget all of this ever happened. He walked to the open window. Just before he was about to take off, he gave one more look at the sleeping girl and smirked. 

"I'm not finished with you yet."


	5. Kissing A Fool

KISSING A FOOL

**"Will you hurry up with that thing? It's gonna be late, you know. I want to get out of this mall right now!"** I hollered. 

**"Okaaaayyy, I'm coming. I'm coming." **

Yamcha was hauling all the stuff inside the van. It's really no easy task tagging along with Bulma in one of her shopping trips. She could be so demanding and picky. She always wanted the best. Well, nothing wrong with that. It's just that he has turned into some kind of a shopping cart to her. Literally. Oh well. 

**"You got everything?" **She beamed. 

**"Hai. Hai, koishii."** He grinned and started the engine. 

**"You shut up! I still have not forgiven you for that mess you made at the boutique shop."** She frowned. 

**"Aw! Come on now!"** He grinned at her. 

**"I'm still mad at you….you…YOU!"** She crossed her arms and looked at the window. Yamcha smiled. They remained quiet in the car for quite some time. 

**"Mind if I play some music?"**

**"Suit yourself."** I replied. I'm still irritated with him. In no time, the car was filled with rockabilly cowboy music. I stared at him. 

**"Nani ga?"** He smiled. 

**"Nothing."** I give him another look. Okay, that figures. 

The ride back to my place was as quiet as a tomb.  I was too tired to argue with him.  He kept humming and singing along with that god-awful song.  _Oh what's the use, he always made me win in every argument we had._

**"Well, here we are!"** He announced as the car parked in front of the house. 

**"No, don't get out yet. Chotto matte!"** He got out of the van and gently helped me out of the car. 

**"Arigato."** He escorted me to the capsule house. He then proceeded to get the other stuff we bought from the mall. I proceeded to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. 

**"You look huge, girl!"** Yamcha smiled as he came in the kitchen. 

**"You want to switch places?"** I raised an eyebrow at him. **"You want some?" **I offered him some sandwich. 

**"No. You'll need more than that than I do."** He took out a box of orange juice from the fridge. She stuck out her tongue at him. He smiled. She is still the same girl he has known. _Naughty. Playful. Crazy and…beautiful. Always. _

**"I take that, you have forgiven me?" **

**"Oh, shut up. Can you get me some milk from the fridge? Oh, I also want another sandwich." **She was licking her fingers now. 

**"Okay, I'll make you some."** He stood up. 

**"Sweet."** I smiled. 

**"Here you go."** It was a disgusting mount of wheaten bread, lettuce, tomato, pickles and cheese, cheese, cheese! I love it. 

**"Well, I think I better get going now."** As he motioned to get off his seat. 

**"Oi! Yamcha, matte!"** I took my coat and grabbed his arm. 

"I don't want to leave you actually. I can stay if you like. I can call the shop and I don't have to be there, you know." 

"Yamcha, you go. I'll be fine. I have been keeping you away for long while." 

**"You know, that's okay."** He patted my hand in his arm. He never minded. He could stay, he thought. So close like this. He was willing to do anything for her. He liked being around her. He liked having her around him. But things were a lot more different now. He knew where he stood and what the situation was. But it was nice enough that he could be like this for her. Needing him. But being so close like this, he felt tempted to do the one thing he has been wanting to do for the longest time. It felt right. It was a beautiful afternoon. Bright sunshine. Good mood. Cute smile. As they came close to the van. He looked at her. She smiled again and instinctively fixed his collar. 

"Sweet.' 

Now. Yamcha. Now is the moment. It will be swift and you can smile at yourself later. 

Now. 

KISS. 

NANI? 

Not far from where they stood. Someone has been witnessing the casual exchange. This someone does not look too happy about it. 

**"What the….?" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! **

And with utmost speed before anyone knew what was about to happen. There he was. Yamcha was hoisted in the air. A strong grip in his throat. Yamcha was trying very hard to fight for air. He was kicking but it was futile. The hand in his neck was a vice. Very tight. Very strong. Very angry. Yamcha was turning pale. 

**"YOU PUT HIM DOWN NOW!!!!!"** Yamcha was turning red. 

**"I SAID PUT HIM DOWN NOW!!!!"** I began smacking his arm. His back. I was even hanging onto the arm that held Yamcha by the neck. No use. It seemed to get even stronger. Think. Bulma, think. Do something. I ran back to the capsule house. That creep! He's going to kill Yamcha. I began scouring the place. Think fast. I opened the closet. Hangers. Oh, what's this? A baseball bat. Whatever! I ran out of the capsule house again and still finding Yamcha still fighting and kicking for dear life but to no avail. Oh, no, he's gonna die right infront of my house! 

"YOU PUT HIM DOWN NOW! OR ELSE…." 

_Or else what, Bulma?_ I looked at the baseball bat. 

**"ICH!" **

**"NI!" **

**"PUT HIM DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!" **

**"SAN!!!!" **

It was pointless. Yamcha was not moving anymore. He has assumed a new color, preferably blue. This is it! I pressed my eyes closed. Do it, Bulma. Just do it! 

STRIKE!!!! 

CRAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!! 

**"Huh?"** All I could see was Yamcha released from the air and violently pushed back in the van. 

**"NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!"** The van disappeared. I looked at him. What now, Bulma.? Everything happened so fast. He turned to look at me. His eyes filled with anger and disgust. Frustration etched in his face. He clenched his fist. Oh no. What mess have you gotten yourself this time, Bulma? This is not good. Are you thinking what I am thinking? I slowly backed off and ran like hell inside the capsule house. 

Kitchen. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find. The mop. Dammit! I forgot to lock the damn door! Dammit! Baka! At least I got to lock the kitchen door. I positioned myself in a defensive stance with the mop in hand. This is crazy! 

**"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" **His voice echoed. Silence. I tightened my grip with the mop. I was breathing really hard. _Don't you dare come in here, you bastard. Don't you dare. Please. _

**"WELL….????"** He was waiting for a reply. 

Silence. 

**"WOMAN!!!! DON'T MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN!"** He thundered. 

That does it! This is my home. He nearly killed poor Yamcha. He shows up out of nowhere. He shows up like a freaking ghost after all this time and now he starts yelling at me like this? Oh, this is great. Just great. Some welcome, huh? I have not seen him for a long time and here I am, inside the kitchen and holding a freaking mop! 

"OH, GREAT! RIGHT ON WITH THE THREATS, HUH? YOU NEARLY KILLED POOR YAMCHA,. YOU BASTARD!" 

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT KITCHEN?" **

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD ANYTHING LIKE SELF PRESERVATION OR MAYBE YOU CAN'T GET IT, YOU NUMBSKULL!!!!" 

Silence. 

_Oh, watch it. A fine choice of words there, Bulma. Real good. Now you have really managed to make him even more furious than ever. But I don't care! I don't care!!!!! This is my house. How dare he come yelling at me like this?_ I burst open the kitchen door and….. 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

We stared at each other and it felt like everything around us just stopped. 

**"Just what do you think you're going to do with that mop?"** He was standing there with his hand on his waist in all his superior glory, like he won or something. He was sporting one of his most ridiculous smirks imaginable. He was wearing his black workout shirt and black pants. It only exploited the muscle contour all over him. _Oh, I hate you, Vegeta. _

**"To hopefully beat some sense into that head of yours!"** I retorted. 

**"You forgot this outside."** He dangled the broken baseball bat in his fingers. It was a message. Oh, so that's why I heard something crack awhile ago. I dropped the mop. 

**"Now, I want you to answer me."** He took a few steps towards me. 

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING ANSWER ANY OF YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS???? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, HUH?" 

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHITHEAD DOING HERE?" **

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE?!!!" **

**"DON'T MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN!" **

"I DON'T CARE AND THAT SHITHEAD HAPPENS TO HAVE A NAME, IT'S YAMCHA, YOU….YOU…..SHITHEAD!!!!" 

**"ARE YOU ACTUALLY DEFENDING THAT SHITHEAD TO ME?" **

**"SHUT UP!" **

He inhaled deeply and stared at her. _This woman is unbelievable. _

"YOU SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR? I THOUGHT IT'S OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" 

**"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT!" **

**"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME LIKE A JACKASS INSIDE THE ROOM THAT MORNING, YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT THE HELL YOU WANTED ME TO THINK?" **I burst into tears. _It's pointless. It was supposed to be over. I tried to bury this damn memory all this time, only to find its way back at the most opportune time. Dammit! Dammit!_ I was shaking all over. _Oh, why did you have to show up? I thought it's over. I thought we can both get our lives better by not being together and now you show up like this. What else do you want from me? _

**"You look different."** The frown in his face still evident. Well, a huge change has happened. Last time he checked, she was totally not like this. Even her long hair has been cut up to the length of her neck. 

_Hah! So he finally noticed._** "OF COURSE, I'M DIFFERENT. I'M A LITTLE PREGNANT RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT!!!" **

So this is why. He has not seen her for awhile and now it all comes to this? _I swear I am going to kill that….. _

**"WHO?" **

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO?" **

**"DON'T TELL ME IT'S THAT….THAT…SHITHEAD…." **He slammed the wall. 

The sound of it reverberated. I look at the hole on the wall that was made as a consequence of that and looked incredulously at him. But everything turned black now. I felt agonizing heat around me. I felt my whole body shake uncontrollably. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks and they would not stop. I clenched my fist and even felt blood as my palms had been pricked with my nails. _After all this time? Vegeta…how could you? I could take all the bullshit you dish out on me and everyone else…but how could you….? _

_HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT??????? _

I do not know what happened next. I do not know what came over me. 

Blackness. 

Blood. 

All I can see is blood. 

Next thing he knew, she has managed to jump at him and punched him on the face so hard, grazing his nose. She was slapping him wildly. Pounding his chest repeatedly. She violently grabbed his hair. He tried to put her arms away but it only made things worse. She was screaming obscenities. She was screaming like hell. Her voice pained his ears. Every time he tried to reach for her arms, she would bite his hand. She already bit his neck! _Damn! What the hell came over this woman?_ It was amazing that he witnessed such fury. He has never seen this side of her before. Never. But something was very wrong here. It was something….he said that has caused this madness. _Bulma._ She scratched his face. Slapped him again. Punched him again. Again. Again. 

"HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME THIS WAY? I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU KNOW THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE! NO ONE ELSE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU!!!!" 

He needed to calm her down. Strange, invincible as he was supposed to be. Every slap, punch and scratch that she inflicted was real. He was surprised that he could feel the intensity of her attack. He tried to look at her while still trying to put her arms on her side….but it was all in vain. She was very hurt, he felt it. But now he was having a growing concern that she might pass out from such fury. 

**"YAMERO!!!!" **

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME? HOW COULD YOU? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU BROKE MY HEART, DAMN YOU!!!!"** He winced at that remark. Her face was filled with tears but her eyes were bloodshot. She kept up with her attack. She was very flushed with anger. 

**"STOP IT, WOMAN! YOU'RE BECOMING HYSTERICAL!!!" **

Think, Vegeta. Think. If she keeps up with this, she will lose consciousness and with her condition…it would be even more detrimental. Not like this, Bulma. Please stop. You must calm down. Controlling her hands was really a bad idea from the very start. Dodging her punches only made her more frustrated and angrier. There's only one way to stop this….for her own sake….but he has never done this before. He needed to put all his strength in check. Make it swift. Lower his ki to the bottom like he has never done before. Just enough to calm her down. Bulma. Please. You must stop this. I do not want to do this to you of all people, but I have to no other choice….. 

SLAP!!!! 

Silence. 

He swore he saw her head turned to her side. The screaming stopped. The biting stopped. The scratching stopped. The trashing stopped. She slowly sank on her knees. Her face was a mess of tears and sweat. Her eyes were shut. What have he done? 

She looked at him. Confused. She ran her hand onto her reddened cheek. Looked at him again. Vegeta closed his eyes. He could not bear to look at her. He clenched his fist. This damn hand. She nearly collapsed to the nearest sofa. Swift arms caught up with her. She was pliant in his arms. As always. She was still feeling her cheek. 

**"You…slapped me."** Her voice broke. She was looking on the floor now. 

**"Bulma…" **he began as gently as he could. **"You know, I would never lay a hand on you like this. But you did not look too good anymore….I would never…"** _What the hell is happening to him? He was groping for words to explain his act. Even if the result that he had been concerned about has been met, the deep regret still etched his voice. For awhile, it felt so unworthy to touch her like this. If he could only take the pain away._ Erase the redness on her soft cheek. He tried to trace the line on her face. 

**"No. Please don't….."** She brushed his hand aside. She did not need his comfort. She did not want to hear his words. Well, what else was there for him to say? She would not believe him. 

**"Get out."** Her voice was grim. 

NANI? 

**"Did you hear me? I said….get….out…of…my….house!" **

**"Bulma?" **

"What else do you want from me, huh? I already gave you everything…despite all that, you still did not want me. I do not want to be with someone like that. Did you come to hurt me again, Vegeta? Haven't you had enough the last time? You had my heart all this time and you broke it with those words. I know you can be such an idiot but I never for once thought you could go that far? What did I do so wrong? Was me loving you so wrong, Vegeta? Was it? You tell me…." 

_How could he answer that?_ His mind was about to explode but no words came from his lips. He could only stare at her. So beautiful. So hurt. And he caused it. He made a very gross mistake of saying such words….after all this time, idiot, how could he have lashed out such harshness at her? She did not deserve it. He did not deserve her. _Fool! You thought she would always be there….you pushed her too far. He should have never showed up in the first place. _

"I SAID, GET OUT! THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU HERE!!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOOD FOR! LEAVE ME! YOU LEAVE US ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!" 

She grabbed the nearest flower vase and threw at him barely missing his face by a few inches since…of course, he could dodge something like that. The flower vase smashed on the door. He gave one more look at her and then he slowly walked out the door. The violent slam of the door by her ringed in his ears. 

Silence. 

Suddenly. 

Something crashed.

_What the….?_

The sound came from inside the house. 

He punched a hole in the door and opened it. 

He was in for a surprise.

Bulma was slumped near the sofa and she was on the floor. A table lamp crashed on the floor near her. Her hands were shaking as she tried to support herself with the nearby chair. 

**"Not now….please…."** she whimpered.

He rushed to her side and carefully placed her on the sofa. He checked for wounds in her arms and hands because of the broken table lamp.

She screamed.

**"OH, GOD! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! NOT NOW! NOT YET! PLEEEEEEASSSSE!!!!"**

**"What do you want me to do?"** her scream signaled eminent danger. This got him worried now.

**"I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT YAMCHA! I WANT MY DADDY!!! OH, THE PAIN!!! OH!!!!" **she pulled his collar making him face her closer then she slapped him.

NANI???

**"WELL, THEY'RE NOT HERE BUT ME, SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!"**

**"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO HERE?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!!!!!"** She grabbed his shirt again. _Oi! She can be strong when she has to, huh!_

There is no time to waste for arguments. She can scream the hell she likes. She can rip this stupid shirt if she has to but he had to take her away from here the soonest possible time. NOW. Think. 

He effortlessly scooped her in his arms.

**"Eeekk? What do you think you're doing?"** She was so surprised.

**"What do you think it looks like I'm doing?"**

**"You mean, we're going to fly from here?"**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"**

**"Ahm…ok. You promise you won't drop me?"**

**"SINCE WHEN, DID I EVER DROP YOU, WOMAN???!!!"** She can be so hopeless.

"ok."

They were in the skies in no time.  

**"Will you stop moving, woman!"**

**"How the hell am I supposed to stop moving?  I'm cold!" ** I pulled on the coat tighter to my body and clutched harder on his back.

Silence.

I pulled out a face towel from my coat pocket and proceeded to wipe his face.

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

**"You're sweating like a pig, you ape!"** she scowled.  Vegeta knew better than to ask anymore.  Funny…no matter how much they argued, she always had to do something so unselfish out of nowhere, she never changed.  Not that he was complaining.  _Keep your eyes on the horizon, Vegeta.  Focus on the location and inhale her scent….damn!  Now that got me out of focus, AGAIN.  Why does she have to smell so damn good all the time?_

**"Do you know where you're taking me?"**

_Damn!  Idiot…why didn't I think of that?_

**"I thought so."**  She grinned.  Vegeta smirked.  Things were getting a bit tolerable between them now.

**"Aren't you going to ask me?" ** I narrowed my eyes.  I could see his eyebrow twitch.  _This is going to be fun!_

"If you're so dense enough to not even volunteer such an information, you have yourself to blame."

Oooohhh, he's really irritated now.  You can dodge all you want, Vegeta.  If I wasn't in this condition, I would love to roast you some more!

"It's the Magic Bus Hospital."

**"That's just about the most idiotic name I ever heard for a hospital."** Vegeta smirked.

**"Do you know where it is?" ** _I won't give up now._

"Of course, I do.  That damn Kakkarot took that wench of his there for check-ups."

**"How concerned you are."**  She chuckled.

**"Shut up!  She spoiled my sparring with him.  Stupid wench!"**

"Well, that stupid wench happens to be my best friend and Goku is being the wonderful husband and father that he is to cut off with that selfish activity you always challenge him into."

**"Are you saying he's better than me?"**

**"What do you think?"**

"Woman!  You better choose your words carefully when you speak to me or keep your babbles to yourself."

**"I will speak whatever I want!  You can't control me, you selfish prick!"**

"This conversation is pointless."

"You asked for it."

**"Don't you ever shut up?"**

**"I can if you……..ahhhhhhhhhhhh……Oh God, not again….please not again…." ** She reeled and began to move frantically while clutching her stomach.

Vegeta held her even more securely.  He supported her back and the back of her knees and moved his arms in motion with her.  She nearly tore the collar from his shirt.  She was writhing in pain.  She was in tears.  She kept screaming.  It pained his ears but it wasn't the sound, it was more of the pain that echoed in her voice that pained him.  

After several minutes, she calmed down.  He felt the heaviness as she shifted her weight.  She was sweating even more profusely.  She looked at him dazed.

**"It hurts so much."**  She finally said.

Vegeta swallowed.  He didn't want her to feel his anxiety mounting by the second.

She pulled the same face towel from her pocket and began to wipe her face then began to smooth his face.

What the hell is she doing now?  Well, not that I'm complaining really.  Such a soft hand.  Dammit!  Focus. Focus.

**"Vegeta?"**

**"What is it again?"**

**"Hey! Don't get mad at me for being in pain!"**

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

**"No I am not.  What the hell's wrong with you?"**

**"Nothing."**  She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Shit! Now I feel like a heel.  

Silence.

**"How are you feeling, woman?"** _I needed to hear her voice again._

**"What do you think?" **She snapped.

**"I mean, right now?"**

"Cold.  I feel like my energy is draining by the second."

"Well, if you would just focus on trying to hold on and relaxing yourself instead of hurling verbal assaults at me, then you might feel a bit better at least until we get to that damn hospital."

"I want to keep talking, you insensitive ape!  I want to keep fighting and fighting you because any moment now….."

**"What?"**

**"Nothing….I think, I'll just keep my mouth shut for once." ** She looked away.

He felt something screaming inside him.  Shit!  What did she mean by any moment now?  You better talk, woman.  You better make sense out of this.

"You better finish what you started."

She inhaled deeply and leaned her head closer to his chest.

Bulma….please.

**"When I learned I was pregnant….it scared the shit out of me.  I didn't know what the hell am I going to do with a baby.  I had to make sure, I was and when it was confirmed, it took me some more time to get a grip of what is about to happen.  Everything was not taken for granted.  I had gym class. Lamaze. My diet was strictly monitored.  My activities were scheduled.  Hell, we even had drills with Yamcha as to how we were to drive to the hospital as soon as the time came.  Everything by the book.  It felt like I was preparing for battle or something."**

**"And then it all changed when I felt a kick.  Then it dawned to me….this isn't a battle…this isn't something I have to freak out about….this is a child….growing inside of me.  And at that moment, I fell in love and I took everything in a wholly different light.  I want this child to come out to the world happy and healthy.  I have to be strong for him.  This isn't about me anymore.  He comes first."**

**"But no matter how much I try to be strong…no matter how much I try….whenever the contractions came, all my strength would leave me empty every time.  But I never gave up….I never…..KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" ** The pain wracked her body again as she clutched tighter onto Vegeta.  He could feel the intensity of her pain.  His arm has become bright red from the tightness of her hand.  She balled a fist and clutched her coat, almost tearing it away from her.

**"OH GOD!!! THE PAIN!!! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T! OH GOD, PLEASE HOLD ON!!! OH GOD!!! IT HURRRRRRRTSSSS!!!! SHIT!!!!"**  She wailed.  She began to thrash frantically.  Vegeta kept his firm grip on her body yet allowing her to move as she needed.  The contraction has taken longer than usual and more frequent.  _If she keeps up with this, she will collapse._

**"Are….we….there yet?"**  She gasped.

**"Almost.  Why the hell does that hospital have to be so far from where you live?"**

"Because it's the best and I wasn't supposed to be due yet if you didn't show up today and nearly killed poor Yamcha back there."  

He had to commend her somewhat.  She has just been a severe contraction and her spunk is still intact as ever.

Silence.  He slowly rocked her.  She began to gaze tiredly into his face.

**"What now?"**

**"I just like to look at your face, stupid!"**

**"Enjoying the view?"**  He chuckled.

**"I'm getting as much pleasure while I still can."**  Her voice was sad.

"You're beginning to sound like crap again."

She smiled.  _I know.  And you're beginning to lose your smugness, my handsome arrogant prince.  I know you care so much but you're such an ass!_

**"Vegeta?"**

**"Hmmmm…..?"**

"I need you to promise me something."

"It better be good."

"I know what's going to happen when we get to the hospital.  Even when I had my first examination, I have been advised what to expect and to prepare for it."

"Why do I have a feeling, that I don't like the sound of this."

**"You listen to me, Vegeta.  You don't have even have a vague idea under God how scared I am right now.  Every time the contractions come, I just die inside.  All my energies consumed.  The baby is too strong.  But I keep telling myself I have to be strong as well.  I have to hold on for his sake because his life depends completely on me.  I can't give up.  Not now.  Not ever."**

**"What are you saying, woman?"**

"All I'm trying to say is, please be there when he comes out….because……I won't be there anymore."

**"YOU BETTER MAKE SENSE HERE, WOMAN!!!"  **

She closed her eyes to the sound of his voice.  The panic was so audible.  It calmed her somehow.

"This is what I fear most of all.  That I won't be around to hold him or see his eyes stare into mine.  Or hear him cry so loud.  To feel him in my arms.  But I am not regretting anything, Vegeta.  Not a thing.  If I have to go through this all over again, I would without a doubt.  For the past several months, I have been so happy and complete and nothing can ever replace all the love I feel."

**"You don't know what you're asking of me."**  Vegeta's voice broke.

**"I'm so sorry, baby.  But as soon as I enter the operating room, I will never be able to wake up again."**  The tears continued to pour endlessly.  She reached out to cup his face.

This time, he broke down and Vegeta crushed his lips onto hers.  The kiss was demanding, forceful and desperate.  They held each other closer.  She clung to him and cried.

And the pain began to wreck havoc in her body again.   She began to twist and writhe in severe pain.  She couldn't even speak coherently anymore.  She moaned and screamed.  Her coat was a tangled mess.  Vegeta's shirt has been torn in every way possible.  Scratch marks and reddening of the skin from her strong grips.  He held her closely.

**"Vegeta, I can't take it anymore.  You'll have to put me down now.  Onegai?"**  She pleaded.

**"Mo sukoshi, Bulma.  Just a little more, we're almost there."**  He tried to calm her but he knew it would be futile.  Her hair was a mess.  She was sweating profusely and her face was etched with so much pain and exhaustion.

For a while, a blissful silence was shared.  She relaxed a bit in his arms though she remained guarded for another contraction.

"Promise me."

"Please, Bulma…" 

"You must promise me…..please, Vegeta."  She gripped his shirt tighter.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth.

"Tell him, how much his mama loves him so much and how sorry she is that she is not strong enough to be with him.  I'm so sorry having failed this much when I'm so close.  I would give anything to catch a glimpse of this beautiful boy.  Tell him, I never stopped loving his father so much."

Vegeta held her even closer and buried his face into the nape of her neck.

**"You must have loved me somehow, Vegeta.  I couldn't have been wrong all this time." ** She held his head and smoothed his spiky pitch-black hair and planted a small kiss to his hair.

**"You never were."**  He breathed into her ear.  She felt a tingling sensation and felt overwhelming warmth envelop her body.

He looked up and they stared at each other lovingly.

"Take it easy now.  We're almost there."

She nodded and nuzzled closer to his chest.

Vegeta could now see the top of the building of the Magic Bus Hospital.  _Damn!  It's so far from where she lived.  But he couldn't start blaming her all over again over such a thing._  He felt relieved.  Just a few meters away from the building, he kissed her forehead.

"Bulma…wake up.  We're almost here."

But she didn't move.  A faint smile etched her lips.  The hands that clutched so strongly to him, dropped.  He felt the shift in her weight.

**"Bulma?"**  Vegeta's eyes rounded.

He burst into the emergency room and everyone stood back from his menacing stance.1

**"I WANT A DOCTOR HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" ** He exploded and the hospital staff scampered to assist him.

"Is she your wife, sir?" "What do you think?!" 

The nurse swallowed hard.  **"Her name, sir?"**

"Bulma Briefs. Where the hell is the fucking doctor?" 

"She is on her way, sir.  Please calm down.  We have been oriented with Mrs. Briefs' condition."

The doctor appeared.  She gave a quick glance at Vegeta.  One look at Bulma, her voice became severe and quick.  **"We need to take her to surgery, NOW!!! WE'RE LOSING HER!!! BULMA!!! STAY WITH ME, HONEY! STAY WITH ME!!!"  **The emergency team wheeled her to the elevator.

Vegeta stared horrified at the scene that just unfolded before his very eyes. He had to get out.  He can't stay.  _Not like this. Not like this._  He bolted away from the emergency room.

LOSING HER? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

His breathing became erratic.  He had to get out of here fast.  He must fly as far away as possible.  He felt something warm and wet.  He raised his hands and it was smeared with bright red blood.  _Kami-sama!  All this time, she had been bleeding, yet she tried to be strong.  She tried to smile.  She tried, oh God, how much she tried.  _

Vegeta stared shocked beyond comprehension at his hands.  But another sickening feeling was creeping inside of him.  He was losing her ki.  Once so strong and bonded, was getting weaker and weaker by the moment….  until…….

He could not sense it anymore.

**"BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"**


	6. Reality Bites

REALITY BITES

"ITTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!" 

_Huh? What the…..? _

**"What the hell did you do that for?" **He could not believe his ears. 

_Is that? _

His eyes were affixed at the ceiling. 

_No. I'm awake. Where am I? Who?_

He slowly turned his face to find someone kneeling on the floor. _Massaka! _

"Is that really you?" "Huh?" 

_This is real. It has to be._ The figure approached him. Confusion pervaded the room. He could barely blink. He did not want all of this to disappear. 

_I have to keep this going or it might disappear. This face. Please. _

He felt his stomach crunch. _So close. _

"Daijobou?" "You're real, aren't you?" "Eh?" 

**"Tell me this is happening." **

**"Of course, it's happening. What's wrong with you? Aw! My butt still hurts. You!"** He felt a pinch to his arm. _It was real._ He could not take his eyes away. Bulma. _Thank God. _

**"Are you sure, you're okay? You look so bad."** Her face was so near his, like he had something in his eye. So close. She instinctively picked a towel to wipe his sweating face. She proceeded with his hair. His neck. His chest. 

**"You kept saying my name."** She frowned as she wiped his forehead. 

**"Then it must have been a nightmare, after all."** He smirked but still staring at her. 

**"I was worried, you freak!"** She playfully threw the towel to his face. He could not keep his eyes off her. The nearness. She straddled his hips. He could feel her thighs squeeze the sides of his hard stomach. 

**"Look, I'll get you some water."** Just as she was about to get off, a grip held her arm. 

**"Stay." **

**"I'm just going to get you something to drink. I'll be back." **

**"I don't need it." **

"Hontou?" 

**"Hai."** He released her. 

**"Okay."** I moved beside him and laid my head on his stomach. _No need to argue here. _But he really does not look too good at all. I could feel by his breathing. I laid my hand on his chest. I lifted my head to move closer to his face. 

**"Wanna talk about it?"** He has never looked at me this way before. 

Silence. 

**"I want to help you." **

Silence. 

**"Dammit! Vegeta, you're scaring me, you know."** I bit my lip. 

"Vegeta?" 

He didn't like to talk. I went back to laying down my head on his stomach. _After all this time, we have been together, he would never if not rarely, talk of such things. He was never sentimental. Never gave away. Quite selfish with his thoughts but then he always acted and reacted upon them as it is. Maybe this is his way of expression. This is how he has always been. Funny. Where Goku would drown his anxieties in his lively disposition, this man beside me would do the exact opposite. Sometimes, it was hard to tell whether he was happy, sad or angry. _

Just as I closed her eyes. I felt his hand run through my hair. As if trying to feel me. _Oh, baby. _

**"Anata, what's wrong? Please say something. Anything."** I pleaded longingly. There was something with the way he touched. 

**"I…"** _She is so close. So real. Why does she care so much? Such beautiful blue hair. I do not want to say anything to her now. The words I cannot form. I just want to feel her reality. _

A cry. 

It was from the other room. I nearly jumped. Vegeta sat from where he lay. 

**"What is that?"** He demanded. 

**"It's the baby."** I was scrambling to get my slippers, the other pair had gone under the bed. 

**"What baby?"** _She can't mean….that baby? Or is it? _

**"Nani? How bad can a dream get that you'll turn into an amnesiac? What's wrong with you?"** I frowned as I dangled the lost pair of slipper in one hand. 

**"You mean…?"** She's serious alright. 

**"Of course!"** _What is wrong with this man?_**"I'll go and check the baby, must be hungry again."** I raced to the door. 

**"No. I'll go."** He sat at the edge of the bed. 

**"You sure? Because it will only be for awhile, you know."** I halted. 

**"Of course, I'm sure. How difficult could a hungry child be?"** He scoffed. 

**"Don't scare him like you did the last time! You're not the one who has to stay up all night to put him back to sleep, you know!"** I reminded him. 

**"Whatever!"** I see him walk to the door. _Stubborn man. Oooh, you better not scare the baby or I'll….. This is really strange. It isn't like him to do something like that. This is no ordinary night. He rarely had nightmares. He usually had a good sleep. Hell! He could even fall asleep in the pool and not drown! Now he wants to check the baby. We usually never contest on this issue. He's really acting strange. _

_2:00 a.m. _

The house was illuminated. It looked like daytime in the house. So bright. I followed to where I could hear the cries. Closer. A big wooden signboard on the door greeted him….


	7. Trunks

TRUNKS 

**TRUNKS ROOM. **

The door was not fully closed. It was a little dark inside except for a small lamp near the crib. Vegeta turned on the light switch. The room was wide with purple and baby blue wallpaper. I proceeded to make some milk in the bottle. He was a bit startled that it came so natural for me to get the formula and the water. He must have been doing this before. As he approached the crib, he heard a squeak! He looked down and he saw that he had just stepped on a rubber ducky. _Kusso!_ He kicked it to the corner. 

Trunks momentarily looked at Vegeta surprised and frowned. His crying stopped. Smiles. Gurgles. Then he starts wiggling on the crib. Vegeta smirked as he could not hide his amusement as he looked at Trunks wiggling on the bed. 

**"Here you go."** He handed him his bottle. The baby grabbed the bottle and everything seemed alright with the world. **"You sure are hungry, ne?" **As he stroked Trunks' purple hair. Vegeta looked to examine the room. The interior concept was so Bulma but it did have a strong masculine feel to it. Stuffed toys on the right. Hanging carousels and stars. Glow-in-the-dark constellation stickers on the wall. Drawers on the left. More neon stars pasted on the wall. The floor was carpeted. The crib was a combination of steel and wood but heavily padded with cotton. The temperature was not as cold as it was in their room. There was a picture of Goku and family taken at the Kame House. Pretty much everybody else's photos were mounted on the other side of the wall. And a photo of Trunks in a horn cap with Bulma. Smiling. Vegeta checked to see if the baby was finished. The bottle was dried up alright. 

**"You're a monster, you know that?"** Vegeta commented as he gently took the empty bottle away from the baby's hands. Then he felt a tight squeeze around his finger. The baby stared at him for a long time and frowned, not letting go off his grip on Vegeta's finger. Vegeta smirked. _This kid sure is strong._

** "Anything else?"** he asked. The baby looked at him amused at the spiky haired being in front of him. He smiled. He loosened his grip. Trunks was not pure Saiyan, of course. The purple tuft of hair was a testament to that. But he sure had unmistakable strength. He could break a finger with that kind of grip. He closed his eyes. Such strength. He remembered the dream again. Images of Bulma about being human, how strong the baby is…. The baby was now asleep. 

**"Oyasumi." **

Then turned off the light. But just before he turned to the door, he noticed a wide window bolted shut that was facing across the crib. 

_NANI?!_

He walked back to the room with Bulma. 

**"How's is he?"** Bulma beamed. 

**"What do you expect?"** He smirked as he approached the bed. 

**"Tell me, you did not scare the crap out of him again?"** I demanded. 

**"Hmp!"** He frowned. 

**"I'll go and check."** _I do not believe you. _

**"Oi!"** He called. 

"What now?" 

**"What the hell is a bolted window doing in his room? If you planned on bolting windows like that then there should have not been a window in the first place. It's foolish!"** he scolded. 

**"I'm so surprised at you! Are you telling me you do not remember?"** _Kami-sama! What is wrong with this man? _

**"What is it then?"** He looks so irritated now. _Okay. He really forgot about it. Fine then. _

"Remember Trunks has a knack at throwing his toys around? Well…do you remember that day Krillin dropping by bringing one of his toys that was thrown in the middle of the highway? I was so concerned because if the baby keeps up with this, he can cause a traffic accident not even knowing it." 

AND JUST HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO PEOPLE THAT THIS WAS CAUSED BY AN INFANT, HUH?" 

**"So the kid has a strong arm."** Vegeta huffed. 

**"Not just strong. Hell! He could pitch for the J-League with that kind of arm and at that age!"** I declared. 

**"Ja! I want to check him now."** she disappeared from the room. I crept into the baby's room. I looked to find the baby asleep. I smiled. At least, that man knew what he was doing. _Aw, man! Trunks looked so adorable. So chubby. So chibi. I wanted to pick him up. I could never get tired of carrying this beautiful boy. Oh, he might wake up. _

**"At least, you're asleep now, my darling."** I whispered. 

Just as I was about to leave, a cry came. **"Oi! What's wrong now, huh?"** Trunks was moving restlessly to his sides. He was crying loudly and trying to mumble… 

**"mam…ma…mama!!!"** I lifted him from the crib and carefully positioned his head on my shoulder. 

BURP! 

I giggled when I heard the throaty burp from Trunks. I kissed him. **"Feeling better now, my love? Your father forgot to burp you, huh? We ought to teach him on some basic lessons like these, don't we?"** The baby gurgled. I hummed a lullaby for him. No words. I made it up mostly. Somehow it calmed Trunks somewhat whenever he got excited. At this particular time, I could feel Trunks was drooling on my shoulder. The baby was still awake as he tried to reach some of Bulma's hair to chew on but ended up sucking on his thumb instead. Almost an hour passed rocking him to sleep and singing, the baby was finally asleep. He still has his thumb stuck to his mouth though. I laid him carefully back to the crib and tucked him. Oh well, he'll get over that thumb-sucking sooner or later. I kissed his forehead and inhaled his infant scent. _Such a lovely child. _Most of the time, it felt like looking at a miniature Vegeta. Well, except for this beautiful purple hair he has. Although, it's quite obvious Trunks did not inherit his father's spiky hair but he sure has his father's eyes. _Oh, well, I'm sure he inherited his unmistakable cuteness from me. Hehehe!!! _

Trunks sure had his moments. I mean, don't all babies do that? He definitely inherited his father's appetite. His father's frown. Demanding nature at times. Yet unlike his father, Trunks did not have a problem with expressing how he feels. He can be quite an affectionate child often times. And he was no trouble. No trouble at all. Vegeta, on the other hand was more troublesome actually. I sighed. _Men. _

Daddy suggested I get a nanny for Trunks but I insisted I would be a hands-on mom for him. It's never easy yet it never failed to give me a feeling of fulfillment and joy. Chichi had to assist me during the first few weeks after delivery and I was all on my own. Okay, okay, his royal highness Prince Vegeta also helped if he had to; I have to give him some credit for that. But looking at Trunks now asleep so peacefully, I heaved a sigh of relief. 

**"I'll see you in the morning, my angel. I love you always, Trunks."** I bit my lip as I tried to hold back a tear from falling down my cheek. _Dammit! I will never get over this. Every time I say these words, I just can't help it._

I go back to our room and I see the man propped in pillows. His arms at the back of his head. _I mean, I know Vegeta's not really that tall and all but looking at him on the bed like that, he looks so….huge! _

"You forgot to burp the baby, you know. It's a good thing I checked on him again. He was so restless. " 

**"So how is he doing now?"** He raised his eyebrow.

**"He's asleep…finally."** As I closed the door behind me. I crawled back to the bed beside him. I pulled up the covers way up to my chin and heaved a sigh. 

**"Vegeta?"** I turned to his side. 

**"What?" **Not looking at me. He obviously had his eyes on the damn window. 

**"Isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen in the world?"** I smiled. I just could not shake off the image from my mind of Trunks sleeping in his crib with his thumb stuck in his mouth. _He is so adorable. _

Vegeta turned to look at my face and with a scowling look and replied, 

**"No." **

**"You insensitive cow!"** I pulled the pillow from his head and smacked it on his face. I just kept with it. He's not too crazy about pillow fights but he sure knows how to dodge and block it. This time, he successfully pulled the pillow from my hand and threw it to the floor. I was laughing hysterically. 

He smirked. **"I meant it when I said that the baby is not the cutest thing I have ever seen in this planet." **

"I do not believe you! How could you say that when it's too obvious that…" 

**"Well…..believe this, woman!"** In an instant he had me pinned to the bed. I was virtually jelly in his arms. His eyes alone could hold me. _I can't move. I'm losing my mind. He's driving me nuts with his stare like that. Are you torturing me, dammit? _

**"Baby, I still don't get it….." **I gasped.

**"You're hopeless, Bulma….you know that….."** He growled and in an instant, he began to smother kisses in my neck. My ear. My chest. My hair. His hands were roaming. Merciless. I pressed my eyes close. _Vegeta…please baby! I think, I'm going insane here. Oh, God! I think I'm getting your point now. _

_"Okay…." _That's all I can remember. My mind is gone.

=============

AUTHOR NOTES: You must be wondering what my state of mind was when i was writing this, hehehe!!!! okay, back to the story….I always had this thing about Trunks.  To be honest, he is the ONLY individual that brings out the maternal instinct in me.  No one else.

=============


	8. The End

'COZ BABY IT'S YOU 

The next morning….. My eyes fluttered open. The room was embraced with a soft glow of the morning sun. Morning has broken as they say. The room was colder than it was before now that the temperature has been cranked low. A familiar scent enveloped my senses and as I turned my head to the direction of this man beside me, grinning with eyes closed but facing me. An arm still holding my waist. 

_Gods, it was wonderful, wasn't it?_

 I shifted my position to push my face closer to my grinning partner. I ran my fingers to the outline of his muscled shoulder, to the neck and ran my fingers to his muzzled spiky hair. My fingers explored his forehead, his closed eyelids, the bridge of his nose and finally to those lips. My finger lingered there as if to reminisce where those lips traveled on my body. I giggled at the thought. 

_How forceful, yet amazingly sweet,_ I smiled. My fingers reached his chin. I then spread my small hands on his chest and felt the texture of the muscles that rippled on his abdomen. I snuggled closer to his chest and continued my exploration. I could not resist. I kissed his chest and his neck. I then laid my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was so comforting. So warm. So gentle. So alive. 

**"Hmmm…I see one of us is awake, now?"** I lifted my head to look at his face but it was still the same. His eyes still closed and grinning. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. His arms grew tighter as though to hold me closer. 

**"Hai."** I smiled. He kissed the top of her head. Her blue hair was in disarray as it spilled all over him. Such soft hair. He pulled her closer to let her face meet his. She is so beautiful, he almost cried. She was so pliant in his arms and sweet. Her scent was driving him mad. He wanted to make sure that he was not too rough on her. He feared he did not hurt her. He shuddered at the thought. 

"Bulma..." 

"Nani?" She breathed as she cuddled closer to his chest. 

**"Ahm…shiskashi…I did not…. ahm….hurt you, did I?"** There he finally said. _Better be sure than never._ His heart was beating faster as he waited for her reply. 

I closed my eyes as I nestled my head once more on his chest. I was so worried because he kept looking at me for confirmation all the time even especially during. And I was losing my mind on those moments. _I wanted him so badly that pain was the last thing I could consider. But then…was that pain at all? _

"It was so sweet. I love you." 

**"Are you sure? Because…I would…" **His voice faded. I placed my fingers on his lips to keep his words to a halt. I knew what he was going to say. That he would stop. That he would be very, very careful next time. And knowing him, he always kept his word.  

_A careful Vegeta?  I don't even like the sound of that. What happened has happened and I have never regretted a single moment. I want him. I love him desperately._ I looked at him closer and planted another kiss as if to seal any more words that might spill from those lips. 

Vegeta inhaled deeply and held me closer. 

"Koishii…arigato." 

**"What for?"** He was puzzled. 

**"For being you. I always had inkling as to what it might feel but not this way. I never thought I would feel this way. To make such a connection with someone. To be like this. I never thought…."** Her voice trailed off as a tear ran through her cheek. Vegeta turned her on the pillows as he lay across her. He could not resist. He wanted to take her again. He kissed her fiercely and began raining kisses on her neck and her face. He pressed himself to her small body as another hand reached her thigh. She arched her back at the sensations that were wracking her. _How could he do this so well? _

**"What are you doing to me?"** Her eyes were half-closed as the sensation was overpowering her again. No answer. His lips were full. I liked it. _Gods, where are his hands going now?_

One more kiss. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed. A hand trying to reach for his face. He held it and kissed her palm. So giving. So beautiful. But crazy...but definitely just the way he liked it. 

He shifted and moved out of the bed. Vegeta looked out and opened the window. A blast of cool wind entered the room. Memories were flowing strongly. This scene. This window. This moment. _A year has past but every time I come to this window. It's happening again._ He looked at the sleeping girl. 

_She's still here. _

_I'll be here. _

My eyes were still closed but I could not help smiling. I was reaching for the other end of the bed...where? I opened my eyes and he was not beside me. _Where...? There he was standing beside the window. Deep in his thoughts. _

_Oh, baby you can't possibly be thinking of a fight out there, are you?_ I wanted to tease him. It's so much fun to do that to him. So easy to irk him...oh, well, he's quite a pro too with me. Is this why we are together because we are so good teasing each other mercilessly? I chuckled at the thought. 

**"Baby, it's so cold there. Close the window and come back to bed."** I invited him. He looked at me only to return to what he was doing. There was something with the way he looked. A longing that I could not understand. _Why? Is this still about the dream he had?_

I pulled the sheets and covered myself as I approached him. I motioned towards the love seat beside from where he stood and looked at him. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No." 

"Are you sure?" 

"No." 

**"What is it?" **I bit my lip. I reached for his hand, kissed it and laid my cheek on his palm. He looked at me and took me from the seat then buried his face at my shoulder. One hand possessed my waist while the other was holding my hand. _There was something bothering him, I could feel it. But what? _

**"I almost killed you."** He whispered.

**"Vegeta..."** I froze. 

**"I almost did and I was not even trying."** He looked away from me and frowned. 

**"What are you saying?"** Confusion invaded my mind. _Why is he talking like this? It does not make any sense._ There was a tinge of fear in my voice. For a moment, he scared me. Frightened by his words. I felt a tear run on my cheeks. I even tried to move away from his arms. 

**"I thought I'd lost you that day." **He raised my chin and examined my face. I was really frightened. **"You know, I could never hurt you, Bulma. Even if you drive me insane with your antics."** He consoled as he smoothed my hair and took her gently in his arms. 

**"Baby, what are you trying to tell me?" **I whispered.

"That day...I took you to the hospital when Trunks was born. You were dead in my arms. These arms that held you. That dream. It was real. It all happened. For all that I have killed, I have no sympathy for such fools. But the blood in my hands, it was yours. Maybe if I did not show up that day, things might have been a lot different. We did not have to argue that day. But I cannot change time and when they took you away to the stretcher…nothing made any sense anymore. I did this to you. And then I knew that even if I destroyed all the galaxies I could reach, I could never ever bring you back." 

**"Vegeta..."** I wanted to tell him that it was never his fault. _I was in labor, well, what do you expect? But I never could blame him. For all that I went through that fateful day, I could never have pictured such a meaningful moment with him for which I am so happy I did. He was with me. He never left my side. I lived. _

"Listen to me...for I shall never say it again. For all it's worth...I will never regret the day I laid my eyes on you. The life we have. Our son. You were never wrong about one thing about me..." 

**"Which is...?"** _Baby, please don't say… _

"...that I have always loved you all this time. I know that you want things and all those foolish concepts about affection is supposed to be expressed in this world of yours but one thing is certain...I have always remained true to my words...I have never feared anyone but I feared that day that I would never be able to tell you how much you meant to me and you would be gone without even knowing. But now that I have said it, I want you to remember this always." 

_Was I hearing things? Am I dreaming? Did he just say what I think he just said? Words. I could not find them. I burst into tears. I never knew. I never knew. Yes! He loves me! He really, really loves me. Oh God!_ I covered my face and he held me close to his chest. 

**"I thought...I thought…"** I was stuttering horribly. I was shaking. _The revelation. This is mine.  All mine. _

**"Shhh..."** He calmed me as he planted a kiss on my forehead. Then I felt strong arms lift me as he gently rocked me. I was so buried in his arms. So safe. So secure. He laid me back on the bed as he smothered me with kisses. He was so gentle. _To be loved by this man. If I had to die and live all over again...I would still fall in love with him. _

_Gods! _Such wicked, wicked hands. I was getting dizzy and intoxicated like this. I released for air. We were all over each other now. 

_Oh, no! I want to kiss him again! _

Well, basically it has become somewhat of a fest of who cannot get enough of whom. I was practically all over him now. I was too busy to be aware of anything anymore. I have no idea that such an act could be so addictive. Gods, I love kissing him. So plenty of places to kiss. His face alone is more to start with. I was raking my fingers in his hair. His chest. His back. My mind was screaming. 

**"I love you."** I said breathlessly. 

**"I know that, woman."** He was busy nibbling my ear. 

"I want another baby." I gasped as his hand rubbed me in between my thighs.

**"OI!!! NANI?!"** He yelled.  He did not know whether he should stop or what. 

**"And why not?"** I was twirling my fingers with his spiky hair. 

**"You almost died having Trunks...I cannot let that happen again, you know that."** He looked at me seriously. 

**"No, I won't."** I shook my head and touched his face. 

**"Crazy girl!"** He smirked but his tone was still serious. 

**"Well..I'm not kidding about having another baby, you know."** I smiled. 

No answer. 

**"Ahm…Vegeta?"** I let out a muffled cry. _His tongue is so incredible! Oh my!_ Still no answer. 

**"Well...?"** I waited. _Please answer me before I go mad here, baby. _

After what seemed an eternity of hysterical bliss, he finally looked at me. My heart was beating so fast and with the slyest voice he said... 

"You talk too much. Can't you see, I'm busy?" OWARI!!! November 17, 2001 7:58 am 

_Reader: Kitty-san, I had no idea how hentai you are! _

_Author: (doll-eyed) anou. . .you call this hentai? points at fic innocently_

_Reader: (sweatdrops) _

_Author: Hehehe!!! _


End file.
